This invention relates to a forming mold apparatus used chiefly for manufacturing a molded skin member made of a synthetic material.
The applicants of this application have previously proposed an apparatus, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,715, in which a forming mold main body is provided on its front surface with a forming mold surface of a predetermined shape and on its rear surface with a space for a jacket extending over almost the whole surface thereof. The apparatus is arranged so that a thermal medium such as oil or the like may be introduced into the jacket and the mold surface may be heated and cooled at will by changing over the thermal medium introduced between a heating one and a cooling one. It has been usual with this type of apparatus that the forming mold main body is formed out of a metallic mold block which is comparatively large in thickness. This type of apparatus, consequently, is inconvenient in that the same is comparatively so large in weight as to become troublesome in handling, and additionally is troublesome in working for forming the space for the jacket in the metallic mold.